


Moving Along

by Zoe_Nightshade_Rules



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Death, F/F, Multi, moving along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Nightshade_Rules/pseuds/Zoe_Nightshade_Rules
Summary: Marceline visits her mom's grave one last time





	Moving Along

Moving Along

Precisely 100 years ago a nuclear bomb that was still being tested was launched, nobody was sure where it was going to land. In results, countries responded with there own weapons, sadly most of these bombs were still in testing as well. The devastation was terrible, over 99% of the earth's population was wiped out. That included Marceline mom.  
Now mutants roamed the earth. Some being mythical creatures that were thought not to exist other scientific mutations. The mutations made it a mission to kill all humans on earth. Marceline, even though she used to be human was immortal and would always be eternal, few things could kill her. She saved the humans, and she liked it was a way of remembering everybody who died, more so her mother.  
99 years ago, when Marceline was still aging, she had made a grave of sorts for everybody who had been killed from that war. Now she couldn’t write names, that would be impossible. She did write a brief statement. However, that was soon worn away.   
Now 100 years after that fateful war, she decided, it was time for her to move on. She brought a friend with her to an area long forgotten. Graves crumbled all around the hand-built memorial. The grass was up to Marceline knees, and trees were beginning to grow all around. The monument was in the middle of the once graveyard, built of large stones formed into a pile. There even seemed to a tree growing through the collection, it made the memorial oddly beautiful.   
Marceline and a pink friend make their way through the bush to the memorial, it would be the hundredth, and last time Marceline was visiting it to pay her respects. It would be the first and last time for the pink girl. The pink girl was solely there for support. She was dressed in an elegant pink dress. Matching pink shoes and had her brightly colored pink hair up in a bun.   
Marceline was in a black tux with a red undershirt, a yellow sun hat, red tennis shoes, and red gloves. Her face was missing its usual smirk and instead was accompanied by a frown or a black stare. She silently walked forwards placing a single dandelion she had brought despite how much was around them at the moment.  
“This’ll be the last time I’ll be coming back, you guys,” Marceline says dropping to her knees while trying to keep her tears in. The pinkette doesn’t point out how the dead can’t hear her not can they respond, she didn’t understand human customs, she was a mutant. More humanoid but still a mutant.   
“I saved a few humans this year, I used to hang out with them before… an accident, they escaped to an island where no mutants live?” The statement came out more like a question, Marceline gave a dry chuckle at it.   
“I guess that’s all that really happened to me, I did finally drag my brainlord down from her cabin, she’ll be helping me leave,” with that she swiftly stands up brushing a bit of dirt that may have gotten on the suit, “Bye mom.”  
“You good Marcy?” the pink girl asks as they walk away from the scene, the trees getting thicker and more dirt showing.   
“I guess, it’s supposed to be better now though.”  
“I think the whole idea of moving on is going to be slow and gradual, you can take your time, I mean we have all the time in the world,” The pink girl tries to joke, smiling happily at the breathy laugh that comes from the other women.  
“I guess so, now what are we having for lunch BonBon, I’m getting the hungies,” Marceline emphasizes by patting her stomach.   
‘BonBon’ laughs and gives the older women a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving her side and leading the two back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that the idea isn't entirely accurate to the AT timeline but it's a quick little one-shot.


End file.
